glyphgearfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiscouth
Un-tempered and wild jungles full of rage; they can easily describe Wiscouth. There are so many uncivilized things at this Continent, but their sophisticated process of decision-making is not. Despite the short temper of these actually low profile and simple people, they believe in working together in a circle, and devised a complex voting system to help their Continent in deciding important matters. --- Geography and Anthropology for Elementary Education Geography Lush green Continent of Wiscouth is famous with wild life. It is dominated with thick jungles, deep forests, tremendously wide plains, deep inner seas and lakes, with some steppe grasslands and deserts filled the rest. Everything in Wiscouth is bigger, wider, and more gigantic than anything else. It is also often deemed as the land of giants. Remaining powers of Elohino, the deceased goddess of Nature, is abundant here. Social Life Despite the wild demeanor of Wiscouth, each druidic circle and tribe appointed a person to represent their group in the Root Tree, where decision-making is made for the Continent-wide matters. Appointment is based on elections at an interval, with numerous circles and tribes often make a political coalition in order to have a better bargaining position on the Root Tree gatherings. Specialties Folks from Wiscouth are known to be tribal, practical, simple, self-sufficient, but often quick-tempered. Living attuned to the natural world also means they realize the dying aspect of the Elohino, which often made them bitter. They love to do good things for the sake of doing good things, yet very humble and always silent about their good deeds. Extravagances in appearance is also frowned; even the elites of two major influential group of tribes and druidic circles, the Elohino Grove and the Omahkapi'si, are very modest in their appearance. Demographics This land is dominated by Humans with black hair, brownish to reddish skin, muscled body, and long nose. Individuals who went outside the nation usually are men with a mission to improve Elohino's condition, or to fight the destruction caused by Chaos and Demonspawn. Common language is used, side by side with Sylvan language. Background Packages People from Wiscouth are rumored to be similar to the land: untamed and un-tempered. They are said to be very raw, yet wise enough for not sweating the small things. Druid circles and enclaves have been dominant parties in Wiscoth, that the citizen of Wiscouth is seen based on their support to a party. There are three dominant parties, each consisted of many circles and enclaves or sacred groves. However, at the end of the day, there are three dominant parties, each represent how the citizens idealize their flaming spirit: to hold them inside and grow like a plant, to throw it outward and be active like animals and predators, or to be utilizing them for their own benefit like common humans. The latter is a new movement, and deemed 'unnatural' due to the distance between them and primal nature. Elohino's Grove, Conservative The Conservative Party of Wiscouth (the Tree) focuses on a more defensive posture and to be careful in changes, respecting traditions and old laws. They prefer stability, yet keeps an open eyes and ears for possible destabilization or destructions, while preparing themselves to nurture Elohino's remains. * Skill Proficiencies: Nature, Medicine * Tools: One artisan tools and Herbalism kit * Equipments: A set of traveler clothes, 20gp, one polearm weapon or quarterstaff, studded leather or hide armor, one artisan tool, and one herbalism kit Feature: Guardians of Old Faith Being conservative does not mean timid and coward. You gain Sentinel as a bonus feat. Suggested Characteristics You respect the old faith and the importance of adhering tested laws and codes, yet the fiery rage of Wiscouth is smoldering inside of you. You often take the role of passive observer. Omahkapi'si, Changer The Liberal Party of Wiscouth (the Wolves) focuses on a more aggressive posture and to embrace changes and adaptation, for the sake of to become stronger; as a person, as a society, as mortals. * Skill Proficiencies: Animal Handling, Acrobatics * Tools: One artisan tools and one musical instrument * Equipments: A set of traveler clothes, two martial weapons, studded leather, 20gp, one artisan tool, and one musical instrument Feature: True Hunters You are brave and daring. You gain Charger or Dual Wielderas a bonus feat. Suggested Characteristics You do not fear changes, and embrace the flame of spirits to propel yourself forward. You are more open to public, and enjoy to be in the heat of battles. You might also quick to anger, quick to judge, quick to make friends, quick to apology. Populist Party The Populist Party of Wiscouth (the Open Hand) is a relatively new school of thoughts, consisted of people who believe open-mindedness to outsider is a key for survival. * Skill Proficiencies: Persuasion, Survival * Tools: Herbalism kit * Language: One of your choice * Equipments: A set of traveler clothes, a longbow and set of arrows, 25gp, studded leather, and herbalism kit Feature: Far Sight You have far and wide view on many things. You gain Sharpshooter as a bonus feat. Suggested Characteristics You believe in moderation and discourses, and keep an open mind to temper the flame inside. You opposes the idea of holding a smoldering flame inside your spirit, and also oppose the idea of bursting the raging flame outward; you hold the idea of utilizing the tempered flame for greater benefit, just like cooking with a flame which size is just right. Glyph Gear Ability Player Character who originated from Wiscouth gains a minor trait of sentinel (choose one type of creature, such as fiend or aberration): they are immediately aware when such creature is in 120ft. Category:Backgrounds